Mitral insufficiency can result from several causes, such as ischemic disease, degenerative disease of the mitral apparatus, rheumatic fever, endocarditis, congenital heart disease and cardiomyopathy. The four major structural components of the mitral valve are the annulus, the two leaflets, the chordae and the papillary muscles. Any one or all of these in different combinations may be injured and create insufficiency. Annular dilation is a major component in the pathology of mitral insufficiency regardless of cause. Moreover, many patients have a mitral insufficiency primarily or exclusively due to posterior annular dilation, since the annulus of the anterior leaflet does not dilate because it is anchored to the fibrous skeleton of the base of the heart.
Studies of the natural history of mitral insufficiency have found that totally asymptomatic patients with severe mitral insufficiency usually progress to severe disability within five years. Currently, the treatment consists of either mitral valve replacements or repair, both methods requiring open heart surgery. Replacement can be performed with either mechanical or biological valves.
The mechanical valve carries the risk of thromboembolism and requires anticoagulation, with all its potential hazards, whereas biological prostheses suffer from limited durability. Another hazard with replacement is the risk of endocarditis. These risks and other valve related complications are greatly diminished with valve repair.
Mitral valve repair theoretically is possible if an essentially normal anterior leaflet is present. The basic four techniques of repair include the use of an annuloplasty ring, quadrangular segmental resection of diseased posterior leaflet, shortening of elongated chordae, and transposition of posterior leaflet chordae to the anterior leaflet.
Annuloplasty rings are needed to achieve a durable reduction of the annular dilation. All the common rings are sutured along the posterior mitral leaflet adjacent to the mitral annulus in the left atrium. The Duran ring encircles the valve completely, whereas the others are open towards the anterior leaflet. The ring can either be rigid, like the original Carpentier ring, or flexible but non-elastic, like the Duran ring or the Cosgrove-Edwards ring.
Effective treatment of mitral insufficiency currently requires open-heart surgery, by the use of total cardiopulmonary bypass, aortic cross-clamping and cardioplegic cardiac arrest. To certain groups of patients, this is particularly hazardous. Elderly patients, patients with a poor left ventricular function, renal disease, severe calcification of the aorta, and those having previous cardiac surgery or other concomitant diseases would in particular most likely benefit from a less invasive approach, even if repair is not complete.
In view of these drawbacks of previously known treatments, it would be desirable to provide a minimally invasive approach to treat mitral insufficiency, i.e., without the need for cardiopulmonary bypass and without opening of the chest and heart.
It also would be desirable to provide a reduction of the mitral annulus using only catheter based technology.
It further would be desirable to provide a treatment for mitral insufficiency that minimizes trauma to a patient's vasculature while using catheter based technology.